The beginnings of love
by sapphireanguill
Summary: It's a new year at Ouran. Haruhi's gender is now know to the school. A love is blossoming between her and a certain host, but how will the other hosts handle it? There is a food fight and more craziness to come in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. I would like to know if Kyoya ever comes up for sale though….**

(Short prologue)

Haruhu POV:

It's a new school year at Ouran. So many things have happened. Mori and Hunny have graduated, and have begun college. Tamaki still lives at the second Souh estate, but with his mother and father. Kyoya is in the running to become the Ootori heir one day. The Hitachiin twins are, of course, as mischievous as ever. The school now knows that I am a girl. I'm also sure you are wondering if any of the host club members have a relationship with me. None of them do…yet. I did spend a week with each of them over the summer because I did miss them.

Chapter 1:

"Good morning!", is what I heard I was greeted in my first class by a pair of familiar red heads. "Good morning!", I replied as the twins embraced each of side of me. Of course, this is the moment that a troublesome host club king arrives. "GET AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS, YOU DEVIL TWINS!", Tamaki wails as he pulls me away from the twins to crush me a an embrace that Mori was no longer here to save me from. I was starting to struggle to catch my breath, but then something unexpected happened. I was feeling myself being extracted from Tamaki. The real surprise however, is the person who helped save me. It was none other than a raven haired shadow king. "Kyoya, thanks" I said to him with a surprised look on my face. "Not a problem. You debt may have been cleared by that French witch, but I don't want to have to start a debt of my own against you. I'm much too busy for this bodyguard work that you seem to require." Kyoya said smirking. Merits, that is all Kyoya cares about. At least that is what he shows the world. I know better though.

It was time for all of us to head to our first classes of the day. The twins and I are together in class as always. I like having them around though. We got through our first classes without incident. Lunch time, however, was a different story. I was trying to sit quietly between the twins like I always do, and of course Tamaki comes up and tries to get me to sit with him. I didn't care of course, but Hikaru put his arm around me. He then said" No, boss, you can sit here across from Haruhi." I sighed. "I am already settled here, I am an not moving. Tamaki sit here across me." I said assertively. Was resolving this situation that easy? No, of course it was not. Tamaki and Hikaru end up in a food fight very similar to the one the twins had the previous year. The first causality of this event ended up being, of course, Kyoya Ootori. Almost on entire serving of creamy noodles ended up on his face and clothes. Tamaki and Hikaru did not even notice that Kyoya was involved until he grabbed Hikaru by the ear and dragged him to the chairman's office. I followed behind them, because I was doing this same thing to Tamaki. Kauru was too busy laughing to help.

The chairman's face showed complete surprised upon seeing his son, and three of his friends showing up at his office. He then noticed the food that was all over Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya. "What on earth happened here?" asked Tamaki's father. "Well it seems that Tamaki and Hikaru were involved in food fight, and I unintentionally became a participant." Kyoya said while trying to stay calm. "I see. Tamaki, what on earth caused all of this?" the chairman looking directly at his son. The blonde gulped, and he explained the situation. "I see, well, it seems that the two of you can't be around Haruhi at lunch time without some sort of incident. I have come up with a solution.", The chairman smiled because he thought of an unusual, but effective punishment for Tamaki and Hikaru. "Haruhi, you will now be eating lunch in the courtyard with Kyoya this week." The chairman stated. Haruhi and Kyoya looked at each other with some confusion. "Another thing, Hikaru and Tamaki will be required to go clean the lunch room." The chairman stated before dismissing us.

This is an odd turn of events. It's not like Kyoya and I never speak to the each other, but there is nothing to gain from my company. He is more interested in making connections with future heirs. I'm just a future lawyer, with nothing to inherit. The rest of the two classes were uneventful. Hikaru apologized to me for causing such trouble for me, and Kauru apologized from leaving me to deal with Tamaki. That was nice of them. Maybe we can still be friends if they refrain from events like today. Now it was time for my first host club as a girl. I wasn't an official host anymore. I was more like an unofficial guest. I was never charged of course. I decided that I would help with Kyoya's management, and the clean up after the club hours.

I sat with the twins and their guests today. The twins act slightly more refined around their customers, so I decided to sit with them. Tamaki wanted me to sit with him, but he knew not to push it after today's events. I guess I'll sit with him next time. "How was your summer break, Ladies?" The twins asked in flawless unison. "Oh mine was great. We went to Disneyland in California!" one guest said squealing in delight. "My family traveled as well! We went to Paris!" another guest said. Hikaru smiled and said, "Oh, how I'd love to take you to Paris. I'd love to see the Eiffel Tower with you." Kauru fake frowned and looked to the floor. Hikaru then embraces Kauru and says, "Of course, I'd never leave you at home. My dear brother is never to leave my side." The twin act became too much for me. Excuse me; I'll be going to make more tea." I said with my host smile. Before I knew club time was over.

I finished washing the dishes, and then I went to see if Kyoya was still here. He was the only one left. "Haruhi, you are still here. Would you like a ride home?" Kyoya asked as he closed his laptop. "No thanks. I don't want to start a new debt." I said as I picked up my bag, and made sure I had enough money for the subway. "Nonsense, Haruhi, I would not do that to you. Just accept the ride and come with me." Kyoya said in a tone that was way too nice to say no too. I nodded and followed him. The ride to my house was pleasant with Kyoya. I told him that I would pack a bento for him, since he is to spend lunch with me this week. Oh course he feels the need to give one thousand yen for my troubles. I accepted it, because I knew better than to say no the Shadow King. He walked me to my door, and smiled stating that he would see me tomorrow. "Well tomorrow should prove to be interesting. I should have gotten over myself and asked her to lunch with me on my own though." Kyoya thought as he headed to his car.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I welcome reviews, positive or negative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

Kyoya's POV:

I woke up this morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I checked my alarm clock for the time. It was 5:30 AM. Well, I'm awake. I might as well answer the phone. I will send a couple of members of my police force to brutalize the offender later today.

"Hello." I snapped at the phone.

"Good morning, Mommy. Did I wake you?" Tamaki said as he feared for his life.

"Oh, you did not wake me. I was out for my morning run." I said with undeniable sarcasm.

"Really, mon ami?" Tamaki asked hoping that he did not wake the first demon.

"No, I was set to wake up at 7. Now, what is the urgent matter that caused you to call me at this unforgivable hour?" I said in a tone that struck fear into the heart of the young Suoh.

"I just wanted to remind you to be kind to Haruhi today. If she has to have lunch with you, then I want her to have a good time. Do not look at her coldly or insult her background!" Tamaki said in usual drama king fashion.

I sighed. I should have known that this so called "best friend" was calling for a trivial reason such as this. "I am an important part of the host club. I know how to treat a woman. Now if that would be all, I would like to go back to sleep right now." I replied hoping that this phone call was about to end.

"Yes. I am so sorry that I disturbed you. Please do not send your police force after me." Tamaki pleaded. He knew me well enough to know that he was in danger.

"I'll think about it." I said as I ended the call. "He will be forever troublesome. I wonder how involved we will be after high school." I thought as I went back to sleep.

Later as I walked into my first class of the day I see that Tamaki is already there. I usually get here before him, so this struck me as odd. I wondered just what it is that he was up to. I was still annoyed at him, because of the early morning phone call

"Kyoya, I am terribly sorry for the early morning phone call. Please forgive me." Tamaki looked at me with pleading eyes.

"The next time you call at that hour, somebody better be dying." I said as the dark purple aura began to show. Where does that come from anyway?

"Of course I will make sure not to call at that hour again." Tamaki said as though he were pleading for his life. He did have reason to be concerned. I still do not know how this person is my best friend. Maybe I should be more of a people person.

"Well, you will have to help Haruhi clean the club room this afternoon as punishment." I told Tamaki as class was starting. The first classes went by without incident. I have studying to do tonight. I hope I do not get disturbed by a certain blonde host club king.

Now it was time for lunch. I went to meet Haruhi at her class. I knew where she was, because I am the Shadow king. As she stepped out of her class, I could not help but not to notice how beautiful she looked today. Her hair has grown out surprisingly well over the short summer break. It was almost to her shoulders. She had part of her hair pulled up in a yellow ribbon to match the uniform. She had on a touch of makeup, so this leads me to believe that she was ambushed by her father.

"Hello Kyoya." Haruhi said. She began to blush a little bit. She might have noticed me gauging her appearance.

"Hello Haruhi. Are you ready to go the courtyard for lunch?" I asked with a smile that I hoped looked genuine. Most of my smiles were for show, after all.

"Yes. The bentos are ready, so we are all set." Haruhi replied. I then lead her to the courtyard. It was lovely weather, and I finally began to realize the Chairman's possible motive behind all of this. Haruhi is nice enough. I believe she would even make a great wife, but I know she does not acknowledge her feelings past friendship. She is forever the dutiful student.

"Thank you, Kyoya." She said as I pulled out the chair for her to sit down. I was raised to have manners, after all. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and everything looked quite lovely. I took in the scenery as Haruhi and I began to uncover the bentos. It was soup, eggrolls, and rice. It was really delicious. This was going to be a wonderful week, indeed.

"So Haruhi, How have been faring in your studies? I trust that are you keeping your status as the top in your class." I said to break the brief silence. We are hosts, after all. We shouldn't eat in silence.

"Oh it has been going very well. I did not take a complete break from schoolwork over the summer break. I did some reading into this year's material." Haruhi said she added some sauce to her noodles.

"That is very good to hear. You should have no issues becoming an accomplished lawyer." I looked at her with a genuine smile. I knew this feeling was genuine. Haruhi fascinates me. She did not have everything handed her on a silver platter. She worked hard to be accepted into this elite academy. None of the hosts know that I did offer to clear her debt for her a few different times last year, but she never accepted.

"I am sure things are getting tense in your studies. I know that the Shadow king is not having any issues at all with that though."Haruhi smirked as she said this.

"I am working to stay on top of my studies, of course. College preparation can never be taken too lightly. So what else did you do this summer, other than read?" I asked to get off the subject of schoolwork. Talking to her makes me feel like I am dancing around certain topics. I am not certain what those topics are though.

"Well, I went visit each of you. My father took me a few shopping trips. He and I hardly ever have the time to do such things during the school year. Other than that I just really had a nice relaxing vacation.

"What did you do, Kyoya?" Haruhi said as was eating her noodles.

"There is never a break for me of course. I was an intern at the hospital. I learned a lot of information about our family business that I did not know before." I said. The summer was a very good learning experience. This was the first time that I spent the entire summer as an intern.

"That's nice, Kyoya. I have wanted to ask you something. It seems we never get to be alone though. Your sister did hang out with us last summer." Haruhi said. This caused me to become curious.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied.

"You say that you do not doing anything without merit. So, I was wondering. What did you have to gain that night in Okinawa?"Haruhi asked. She was referring to that night after she was attacked and pushed into the water by a couple of thugs. That night I tried to give the impression that I was going to take her body, because she has caused trouble for our guests. She saw right through me. She did not even flinch as I threw her on the bed. That was when I knew that she different than any other girl I met in the host club.

"I was merely trying to teach you a lesson. The rest of the host club and I all care deeply for you. We would hate to see harm come to the one girl that truly knows us. We all want you to call for help when you need it. That was dangerous situation, and you acted rashly." I told her in a serious tone. She appeared speechless. I had her stunned.

"Well, are you ready to head back to class?" Haruhi said as she noticed that we were both done with our food.

"Yes. Here I'll empty the bentos, and give them back at club time." I stated as I grabbed the bentos, and we began walking back to school.

"It was nice having lunch with you today, Haruhi."I said as we walked back to class. I did not know where that came from. I normally would never compliment something that did not involve a tangible gain. Haruhi made me feel like a meal with a friend can be more valuable than a business lunch meeting.

"It was nice for me too." Haruhi said with a smile. Her smile faded, and I couldn't figure out why. That was when I saw Tamaki and twins. I wonder what line of questioning they have in store for us. I feel bad for Haruhi. She has two devilish red heads questioning her. I only have a dramatic blonde to deal with. They are going to want to know every detail of this perceived "date". It is not like I do not want to date Haruhi. I would rather our first official date be something I planned though.

**A/n: Thanks again for reading! I'm not sure how long I want this story to be. It seems that the rest of the host club wants to know that happened on this perceived "date". Who knows what questions they are going to ask? I think I want to switch back to Haruhi's POV for good. I do not want to switch during a chapter, because it might make things confusing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. **

Haruhi's Pov:

Well, here we go. I am being dragged to be third class of the day by a pair of unruly Hitachiins. This day was going so great too. Kyoya is the only host left at this school that seems to respect my personal space, and I was able to have lunch alone with him. The second we were about to go into the classroom the twins shoved me into a janitor's closer. I guess this is where they plan to do their questioning. –Sighs- Well here goes nothing.

"So lunch with the cold hearted Shadow King! How was it? Did he speak to you? Did he insult you in anyway? Did he kiss you?!" Hikaru kept rambling on with his questions as his twin was eagerly awaiting my answers. My next move would shock the twins though. He hit both of them on the top of their heads. They might have bumps there tomorrow. Good.

"It's none of your business! If Tamaki and you would behave better, then I would be able to eat lunch with everyone. In fact, if you two do not start treating with me with respect, then we will no longer be friends!"I exclaimed. I was not willing to let the twins' antics carry on any further. Kauru then opened the door to let me out. Hikaru was shocked.

"She's not our toy, Hikaru. We can't keep to ourselves by force. We need to have her in our lives on her terms. We don't want to lose her, Do we?" Kauru said in a very serious tone. Hikaru had no choice. He released me from his grasp.

"You are right Kauru. I don't want to be like boss, so I'll give Haruhi her space. You are really important to us, Haruhi. Well let's get to class before the bell rings." Hikaru said as we began to walk to class together.

Kyoya's POV:

I planned to walk to class like usual. I wanted to review my notes before the quiz. My best friend has other plans for me though. I still need to reconsider that status. We almost to our next class. However, I was pulled into a bathroom against my will. Tamaki looked at me wild eyed, and the questions about his daughter were about to commence.

"Did you treat her like a lady? Did you insult her background? Did you KISS her?! You better have treated her nicely!" Tamaki began to ramble like a crazy man.

"I do not have to divulge any of this information to you. Haruhi is a very strong-minded young woman. She would stand up for herself if she was treated badly." I said as a dark purple aura began to emit from me. Why does happen? Well anyways, Tamaki was far too fearful to continue his line of questioning. He would probably ask the twins if they managed to get any information from Haruhi.

"Okay, Mon ami. Let's get to class then!" Tamaki said as he led the way to our next class. I began to worry about Haruhi. I hope that she got away from the twins without too much grief. Maybe Kauru helped reign Hikaru in. The time passed rather quickly as I started to keep busy with schoolwork. We transitioned to our next class, and then after that it was club time.

I was not looking forward to this. I knew that Tamaki would probably harass Haruhi and me. This would be troublesome for sure.

Our last class of the day has ended, and it was time for Tamaki and I to walk to the clubroom. Tamaki was getting everything set up, and I began to work on the club figures. We were doing quite well, and I was pleased. I didn't have to order so many sweets with Hunny in college. Mori and he said that they would visit though.

I was in the middle of some spreadsheet calculations, when suddenly Tamaki began to wail. "Where is my precious daughter? Did you mischievous twins kidnap her?! The twins walked in, and Tamaki was questioning him.

"No, boss! She is probably studying!" The twins replied in unison.

"Mommy! We have to go find daughter!" Tamaki said as he faced me.

"Tamaki, I am trying to finish the club figures. My father also gave me some work. I would appreciate it if you would continue to set up for the guests, and wait for Haruhi quietly. She should be here shortly." I said very annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late." Haruhi said as ran into the clubroom nearly out of breath.

"It's okay my darling daughter." Tamaki said before engulfing Haruhi in a hug/strangle.

Third person POV:

It was almost time to line up for the guests. Today was simple and elegant. There were no crazy cosplays. It was just the hosts being themselves. Kyoya and Tamaki have begun to wonder if they should recruit 2 new hosts. They are down a natural, loli boy and stoic type. Kyoya was distracted from his thoughts as Haruhi he heard a distressed Haruhi.

"Tamaki! I can't breathe. Back off!" Haruhi said as she began kicking to get of Tamaki's grasp. Kyoya went over extract her from the crazy host club king.

"It's time to open the door for our guests. You need to conduct yourself now."Kyoya said as sounded as if he was at his wit's end. Tamaki was not someone that he had to the patience to deal with today.

The hosts all lined up to greet their guests. Tamaki went into his host club king mode. He sat down with his guests, and began to dazzle them with stories about his summer vacation. They were hanging on his every word. Haruhi was not in the mood to deal with Tamaki today. She went sit with Kyoya. The twins had bought a laptop for her, so they could skype during the summer. She was using it to help Kyoya with his work. It meant a lot to her that he let help him manage the host club. It's not like Renge was ever any help.

Haruhi helped Kyoya finish the club figures very quickly, and then she went to sit with Tamaki. His guests were happy to see her. The guests like Haruhi very much as a friend. It made sense to them that she was really a girl, because they always have related to her so easily. They try to get "insider information" on the hosts through her, but Haruhi would never gossip about her dear friends.

The host club was over all too soon for Tamaki and the twins. They really like hosting, and has missed it over the summer. Haruhi washed the dishes, and refused to let Tamaki help. Tamaki was supposed to help Haruhi as punishment for his early morning phone call to Kyoya. Tamaki went sit at his station and waited for Haruhi to finish.

"Hey, Haruhi! Do you want a ride home?" Tamaki asked with over the top enthusiasm.

"No, Tamaki!" Haruhi said. She really wanted to have a peaceful subway ride home. She did not want to bombed with affection from a crazed father figure senior. Tamaki went to his rejection corner. The twins left after bidding everyone goodbye. Kyoya just finished the work that his father gave him.

"Tamaki, lock up. Don't forget clean up those mushrooms, because I don't want to deal with them tomorrow." Kyoya said as he walked out followed out by Haruhi.

"Here, let me carry those for you." Kyoya said to Haruhi referring to her books.

"Are you sure? Don't start a new debt with me." Haruhi said teasing. Kyoya smirked at that remark.

"Even if there was a debt, it would be taken care of by your management work with me."Kyoya replied in a monotone.

They began to walk to together, and they reached the car sent for Kyoya.

"Haruhi, Will you ride with me? I have someone I would like to discuss with you." Kyoya said holding back a certain measure of hopefulness.

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I have been temporarily working at my brother's in law's office doing some production work along with my regular job. I have been super busy. It should be done been in a couple of weeks. Here is a shout out to the lovely reviewers!**

**Jee12-awe yeah. I love the twins**

**AnimegirlTohru-Thanks!**

** -Thank you!**

**Mtnikolle-I'm glad you like their conversation. Haruhi and Kyoya remind of myself and someone else. It makes it easy for me to write!**

**Mcangel1976- You are one my favorite fanfic writers, so it's almost like a celebrity is reviewing my work! Lol. It makes so happy! I hope you liked the questioning. It's a good thing Haruhi and Kyoya know how to put the fear into the bakas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. I just want to buy Kyoya:/**

Haruhi's POV:

Kyoya asked to ride home with him again. This was odd. What was in it for him? I do not understand him this week. It was Tuesday, and we still have three odd lunch dates left. Maybe he wants to discuss what the plans for tomorrow are. All of this was going through my mind as I stepped in the limo followed by Kyoya.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am bringing you home." Kyoya said as the car drove away from the school.

"Yes, that is something that I am very curious about. I thought we had this week planned out." I said in reply.

"I wanted to discuss tomorrow with you."Kyoya said. "I'll plan lunch for us, so you do not worry about bringing bentos for us."

"Oh okay. Did you like the food I brought?" I said worried. I did not want him to end up eating food that he did not like, because of Tamaki's stupid behavior.

"It was delicious. I just thought I would give you a break." Kyoya said.

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at lunch then." I said we arrived at my apartment building.

"Don't be silly, Haruhi. I'll walk you up to your apartment." He said as he followed me out of the car.

My thoughts were becoming way too similar to a host club client's thoughts for my liking. I do not want to be hung up Kyoya like this. I can't help but wonder what exactly he thinks of me. Last year he and I had some encounters, but I never thought about them much until now. Why did he go so far to teach me a lesson at that beach house? Why did he spend so much time with me at that mall? Surely he could have found a nearby business that his family worked with, and asked to use a phone. I am conflicted, because I want my sights set in becoming a lawyer. I have to rely on my grades for this. I do not have money or influence.

My thoughts were interrupted by the fact that we reached the door to my apartment. I opened the door. I decided to offer Kyoya some tea, but he said that he had to attend a meeting with his father. I told him that I would see him tomorrow at lunch, and bid him goodbye.

I had to prepare dinner for my father and I. He would be coming home from his lunch break, but then he would have to go back to work. I am happy that I would get to share a meal with him today. I alternated between cooking and doing my homework. It was nice to keep my mind busy. I did not want to become an Ootori fan girl. The school knows that I am girl, but that is no excuse for behaving like a typical teenage girl.

Multi-tasking ended up getting the best of me. I burned the food that I was making. I ended up texting my father, and telling him what happened. He said that I really need to learn to relax. He will treat me to my favorite restaurant. He told me to meet him there, because he only has an hour for his break.

Well, dinner with father was nice. He was grilling me about how I feel about the hosts. He was hoping that things did not get crazy after I revealed my true gender to the school. He seemed satisfied with my answers. I told him about what happened this week, and he laughed so much that his drink threatened to come out his nose. He also said that he was happy that it was Kyoya, and not Tamaki that I would be dining with alone this week.

I took the subway home after dinner, and then I finished my homework. I tried to go to sleep, but I was consumed with thoughts of my favorite host from the host club. That's it. I will not become just another host club fan girl. This is not happening.

Kyoya's POV:

This girl is going to be the death of me. I have been avoiding her to some extent for this reason. I suppose that it is time for me to do something for me. I'll never have the time to find someone later in life. I also do not want to get married to a woman of my father's choosing. Fuyami would never let that happen to me, anyway. She would never want me to live like her.

Haruhi is a strong person, and she would force me to be more than just an Ootori. She would demand that I take time away from work when I need to, and live my life. Maybe that is the perfect person for me to be with. There is only one way to find out. I must ask her out on a real date.

Well, it is time for my meeting with father. I wonder what he needs this time. I knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in." my father said. "Hello, Kyoya. Prompt as always. Please sit down."

"Yes, father." I said I sat on one the chair in front of his desk. "So what are here to discuss?"

"I trust that you have homework. So I will keep this short. I was wondering if you have a prospective fiancé in mind. You will be graduating this year after all." My father said. I was livid. I did not want to deal with this right now.

"I plan to have that sorted out by the time I graduate." I said devoid of any emotion. My father seemed impressed by how I am conducting myself.

"That answer does work for me. Just remember to have this sorted out by the day of your graduation." My father replied. "You may go attend to your studies until dinner time."

After I was dismissed I went to my room, and completed my homework. I also had some host club figures to straighten out as well. I was glad to have to work to keep my mind busy. I did not want my mind wandering to a petite former host.

I woke up the next morning way too early for my liking. I could not sleep well, because a girl was on my mind. I tell myself to snap out of it. I headed to the shower to start my day.

I arrived at school, and of course Tamaki was hounding Haruhi before she even managed to make into the building. He then noticed me, and directed his attention there.

"Mommy! Why won't our daughter tell us about your lunch together yesterday?" Tamaki asked me with his puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for him I have become immune to those after this many years of dealing with him.

"She is not telling you, because she doesn't think you need to know every detail of her life. Out of respect for her, I will not be saying anything either." I said coldly.

This caused Tamaki to release our "daughter".

"Thank you, Kyoya. Have fun being in class with that all day." Haruhi said with a smirk of her own that rivals my own.

"It is not a problem this week. However, if this continues into next week I will start charging you a Tamaki protection fee." I said in a tone that would send chills down anyone's spine. She did not even flinch. She looked directly at me with malice.

"I guess I will have to start kicking him in this shins, and cause him to fall then."Haruhi said as she turned to give Tamaki a death glare.

"My sweet daughter would not do that to me! Haruhi!" Tamaki pleaded at Haruhi in a very undignified manner. This was so troublesome. I had enough of that, so I walked to class.

Haruhi's POV

I hate early morning chaos. Tamaki began harassing me before I even entered the school building. This is so crazy. I do not want to deal with Tamaki today.

Kyoya helped me somewhat, but then he left me on my own. It was right after that when the twins showed up. Kauru noticed me being harassed by the host club king, so he grabbed my hand and lead me to class. Hikaru held Tamaki back.

"Where was Kyoya?" Kauru asked me.

"He got too annoyed with Tamaki and he left." I said bluntly.

"Wow. That is horrible. Do not worry. Hikaru and I are on your side now." He replied.

"Thanks Kauru, that really means a lot to me." I said as I gave him a hug.

Kyoya's POV:

It was now time for lunch. I was wondering if Haruhi would enjoy my plans for lunch. I ordered a fancy tuna tray from one of the finest restaurants in this area. I just hoped she was not too angry at me for leaving her with Tamaki by herself. I am pretty sure that she did okay after that.

I went to meet her at her last class before lunch ended. We walked to courtyard where we ate lunch yesterday. Everything still looked lovely.

"Thank you for taking care of lunch today, Kyoya." She said.

"It was my pleasure Haruhi." I said with a real smile.

"So, what is on the menu for today?" Haruhi asked as I pulled the chair for her to sit down.

"I believe that it this is one of your favorites. It is a fancy tuna platter." I answered as I sat down. She smiled at that.

"That is nice. I hope it was not too much trouble." Haruhi said. She was implying that I might attempt to charge her for such an elaborate meal.

"One of our business associates owns this restaurant. It was merely pulling a favor. No trouble at all." I replied. She seemed satisfied with my answer.

"So how was your day with Tamaki" She asked a little bit of malice. I guess it served me right. I did leave her with him this morning.

"He was too scared to bother me today. I am sure he will bugging me about this lunch when I get back though." I replied.

"Well, the twins did a divide and conquer strategy that helped me. Hikaru held Tamaki back as Kauru lead me to class. He told me that they are my side now." Haruhi said.

"That is good to hear. I guess it is all of us against Tamaki now." I replied amused by the change in the twins.

"I do not like how this sounds like a war." Haruhi said with a frown.

"Things will get more peaceful. Tamaki does not stand a chance with all of us. We will teach him to set healthy boundaries in his friendship with you." I said hoping to calm her nerves.

"Thank you for the encouragement, Kyoya." She said with her breathtaking smile. There was no more fighting this. I better do this now. I do not want to lose her to Tamaki or the twins.

"Haruhi, I have been enjoying this time with you. Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?" I said looking hopeful.

**Author's note:**

**Yes! I am that evil. I dropped traditional honorifics, because I don't want to get tripped up and be inconsistent with them. That is why I am not using Sempai. I am going to try to edit my previous chapters this weekend. I did notice a few errors later. I'm sorry, but I was anxious to post! I am glad that I am building up to longer chapters. Well, here is another shout out to my awesome reviewers:**

**mcangel1976: You are very welcome. I love that we are reading each other's stories. I love Another chance!**

** : Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this update!**

**So should she just say yes, or should their road to a relationship be bumpier? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool. *Takes out my life savings* "Will this buy Kyoya?" "NOOO!" "Okay" *Kicks Tamaki out the rejection corner to sulk.**

Haruhi's POV:

Kyoya just asked me out on a date. What?! If any of the hosts were to ask me out, I'm glad that it was him. "Yes. I'll go out with you." I said. This was a really nice surprise. I can be myself, and at ease around Kyoya. I don't get referred to as a toy or daughter by him. Unfortunately it was time to go back to class. I do have Friday to look forward to now though.

"I'll have the plans ready for Friday, and I'll pick you at 6 o'clock. Well, it seems that it is time to start walking to class." Kyoya said while trying to the fact that he actually looking forward to our date. I will break through to the Shadow King. That got me thinking about something though. I hope the twins will still be on my side if they find out I have a date with Kyoya.

"Alright, Kyoya." I said as I went to grab my bag, but Kyoya grabbed it for me. That was nice of him. It was unexpected as well.

"What? We are dating. I should be doing things like this for you." He said. He noticed my surprised expression. He sees right through me. It is scary sometimes. I was snapped out of my thoughts by an excited pair of mischievous red headed twins. They walked with Kyoya and I, and then Kyoya went to his class.

"Hey Haruhi. You seem dazed. What happened at lunch?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah Haruhi. It is odd for you to be so distracted." Kauru continued.

"Oh, nothing special." I said. I knew that would not be enough to convince them though. They went back to their schoolwork, and I knew they had some sort of game going on inside of their heads. I think that I really need to watch them. I am hoping they do not revert back to their old ways.

The classes went by in a blur, and it was time for host club. I went straight to the club room, because I wanted to see if Kyoya needed help with the figured. Okay, I also wanted to spend more time with him. It just means that I will also have to fight off a crazy father figure senior.

There was a pleasant surprise in the club room when I got there. Hunny and Mori were there for a visit.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny screamed while running to me.(a/n: it just so happned that while I was typing this Hunny screamed haru-chan on my TV. I was watching episode 2 )

"Hey Hunny! It is good to see you. How are things going at the university for you?" I replied.

"Oh everything is just great!" Hunny smiled and ran off to visit the hosts.

"Hey Mori. " I said to Mori. He just nodded. He is just as silent as ever. I always admired his friendship, and I am still grateful for the Tamaki rescues.

Hunny's POV:

It was exciting to go visit my old high school. I'm glad Mori was able to come too. I said hello to Haru-chan, but then I went talk to Hika-chan and Kao-chan. They had some interesting things to tell me. They told me all about how Hika-chan and Tama-chan had a food fight. Thy told me about the punishment that the Chairman put Tamaki. I would have to say that it was the perfect way to do it. They told that they seem to think that there might be a relationship brewing between Kyoya and Haruhi. Oh, why did I have to graduate? All the good stuff is happening now. Oh cake!

Kyoya's POV:

It seems that the twins are having an animated conversation with Hunny. I could only imagine what that is about. Haruhi has been a much better help to the host club now that she is helping me manage the accounts. I should have her do this last year. I had no idea how clever she was though.

"Kyo-chan! Can we talk to you in the back?" Hunny asked me referring to himself and Mori.

"I suppose. I can spare the time now with Haruhi's help." I said as I followed him to the club room storage area.

"Is there something going on between you and Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. It must be a Hitachiin theory. There is no way he gathered that from this afternoon.

"Well, she has agreed to go on a date with this Friday. It is a new development, so I do not want the twins or Tamaki to know yet." I replied. The college freshman was beaming.

"Oh that is great! I cannot believe Tama-chan let you beat him to her." He said while slightly bouncing up and down. He probably consumed all of the cakes for this week.

"He had a whole year. He still refers to himself as Daddy, and I for one was going to waste more time." I said thinking of my hare brained best friend.

"Well, have a good time this Friday. Haru-chan and you can let me know if you ever need help dealing with the bakas."Hunny said switching from flowers to death glare. It was a strange sight to behold.

"Well, Hunny. If that will be all, I need to see how Haruhi is doing with yesterday's club figures." I said looking at my former mentor.

"Okay. We want to go back and visit the ladies anyway." Hunny said.

Haruhi's POV:

I really like helping Kyoya with the club figures. I might study finance law when I get to college. I had a question for Kyoya, but it looked he went to talk to Hunny and Mori. It was good to see them. I know how perceptive Hunny is though. He probably figured out that something is going on between Kyoya and I.

Club time was over and it was time to say goodbye to the ladies. Hunny helped me gather the dishes. That was nice of him. Mori and Hunny washed the dished. They said I needed a break. Kyoya still had some work for me, so I went to help him. Tamaki and the twins told everyone goodbye and left. Tamaki tried to make me go home with him, of course. The twins dragged him away, because Tamaki's driver was waiting.

"Hey Haru-chan!" I laughed at the fact that he still calls me that.

"Yes, Hunny." I replied.

"Mori and I know something Tama-chan does not know!" He chanted.

"Oh really. Kyoya must really trust you." I replied laughing. It was really good to have Hunny and Mori hear today.

Kyoya's POV:

It is now 5 o'clock Friday evening. It was almost time for me to leave to pick up Haruhi. The past couple of days with her were wonderful, but I cannot help but to be excited by the fact that we were going to be together, and away from the school.

I got to the door of the Fujioka apartment a little early. I wanted to catch up with Ranka. I had a lot of respect for the man that brought up such an intelligent girl.

"Oh Kyoya is here!" Ranka squeeled as he opened the door. "I am so glad that it is you taking her out instead of that blonde idiot!"

"I am glad that you feel that way. It is still a mystery as to how he became my best friend." I replied.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Haruhi said as she came out her room. She was wearing a knee length dark blue satin dress that fitted her petite figure perfectly. I heard that twins provided her with formal wear last summer. I would have to say that they did a great job.

"Well, Hello Haruhi. That color dress suits you." I told her.

"Thanks, Kyoya" She said with some blush rising to her cheeks. I am starting to see why Tamaki fawns over her so much. I am sure that she is grateful that I do not express it like he does though.

"Well we have reservations at a great restaurant. I am sure you will enjoy it, Haruhi." I said as I grabbed her hand. "Bye Ranka. I will have her back by curfew."

"Oh, Kyoya! I trust you. I'll be heading to the work soon anyway." Ranka said slyly. He did not really care how late they stayed out, or what Kyoya did with his daughter.

"Well, we better get going. Goodnight Ranka." I said as I grabbed Haruhi's hand. She smiled at with me with some surprise in her eyes.

"Bye Dad! Have a good night at work!"Haruhi said as we headed to restaurant I made reservations at.

As we sat down at one the finest restaurants in Tokyo, I could her saying "Damn rich bastard!" inside of her head. I am glad that she has simple tastes, but she really deserves the best.

"Haruhi, this place has an amazing seafood selection." I said to get the conversation started.

"Oh, That's good. It's one on favorites." She replied. She seems a little nervous. I hope this goes well. We are both hosts after. We should know how to cut through the first date awkwardness.

"So, Haruhi. What are plans for after High school?" I asked, interested. I never really had a chance to discuss stuff like this with her before.

"I plan to go to college, and become a lawyer." She replied. "My mother was a lawyer, and it has always been my dream."

"That is good occupation to get into" I said. The waitress then came to take her drink and appetizer order.

"I always knew I wanted a job that involves helping others." She said.

"I was raised with strict ideas about the merits in helping others, and I have come to realize that sometimes you need to something to help others. You want someone there if you were in need." I replied. I found what she said to be very interesting. The waitress came with our drinks and appetizers. We ordered our main meals, and resume talking about our plans for when we graduate High school.

We were having a great time, and then all of the sudden Haruhi's face turned white.

"Kyoya, look behind you." She said.

I turned to see the last person on earth that I would ever want to see while on a first date. It was none other than Tamaki Suoh. Our waitress then returned with our food.

We began to eat hoping that Tamaki would not notice us. He turned to look for his waitress. He saw us.

He had questions in his eyes, and I did not want to answer them. I wanted to grab Haruhi and run for it, but I would never cause a scene. We got up walked towards us.

"Hello Haruhi and Kyoya. What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked us.

I decided that I would answer him. "Haruhi and I will discuss something with you on Monday, before school. Until then, all you need to know is that we are eating dinner together. Now go rejoin your father for dinner, and I will see you Monday."

Tamaki was obiously fighting the urge to make a scene in the restaurant. He wanted to know what "Mommy" was doing with "Daughter". He knew that Kyoya would send members of his family's police force if started with his usual antics. He managed to walk back to the table with his father, and kept his sulking to a minimum.

Haruhi was shocked at how Kyoya handled Tamaki. They finished eating their dinner, and Kyoya driver returned to pick them up.

"Where are we going?"Haruhi asked. She could tell that the limo was not heading to her apartment.

"Well that is a surprise. So I trusted that you enjoyed your dinner?" I asked.

"It was great. Thank you for that. Everything was perfect except for spotting Tamaki." She said.

"It was going to be okay. We know how to handle him." Kyoya said as the car stopped.

They were at a park. There were two telescopes set up. Haruhi gasped.

"I thought we could do some stargazing tonight." I smiled. I knew she liked this little surprise.

"It's great, Kyoya. The stars are lovely tonight too." She said smiling from ear to ear.

I thought the stars were lovely, but I was taken by a much more beautiful sight. Her hair is growing in, and it is flowing in the wind so perfectly. I snapped out of my thoughts, and we began to look for constellations in the sky. She was really into astronomy, and I had no idea. I am glad I set this up.

"Kyoya. It's getting late, and I have house cleaning to do tomorrow." She said sadly. She did not want this night to end.

"I will call my driver." I said.

She was still smiling. "I am glad you enjoyed stargazing. It is actually something I have not done in a while." I said as we got in the limo.

"It was amazing. I never had a telescope like that. It is also hard to see the stars that well with the city lights so close." She replied. I took her hand.

She smiled nervously as she scooted closer to me. I smiled. She was really nervous, and I would say it was cute if I used such words.

Our faces were a couple of inches apart, and it was her to close the gap. Her lips touched mine, and it just felt right.

**A/N: Well, I have time skips and plot twists planned, so this story will be moving along faster soon. I cannot too see what happens. Lol.**

**Life got in the way of this chapter. I was sick, and I had a bad reaction to an antibiotic. I am better now though. I still did not get a chance to edit. I will soon though. I will announce it when the next chapter comes out. Here are the shout outs**

**Oreobabes- Well, they went out. Yay!**

** .- Thanks.**

**McAngel1976- Thank you. I like the twins and Tamaki to be a little more adult, even though it is only a year later. If they start acting out of character, let me know. I'll beat them until they act right!**

**What if'Girl07- I can't believe I made that big of an error. Yikes! I'll try to fix it soon.**

**All-The-British-Fandoms1313- Thanks! I am sorry that it took so long!**

**I will message everyone personally this time. I think it is easier than the shout outs. Please review! It makes me happy. Also, I am good at editing, even though I made mistakes on my own work. It's easier to edit. I took honors in high school, and I passed a couple of English college courses with an A. PM me if you would like me to proofread for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club. I give up on buying Kyoya….for now. I cannot promise that I will not kidnap him though.**

**Haruhi's POV**

I kissed him. I really kissed the Shadow king. I think my heart skipped. Oh snap out of it. When I finally did snap out it, I saw the Shadow king with the biggest smirk I have ever seen in my life. Wait, is that is a smile?

"You have no idea how long I have wanted that to happen, Haruhi." He said breaking the silence. Thanks goodness. I did not want to have to do it. I am dating the Shadow king though. I have to keep my cool.

"Oh, really now? I thought the Shadow king would not wait for what he wants." I said slyly.

"Some things are worth the wait. This would fell into that category." He replied. We pulled up to my apartment, and he walked up to my door. We got to my door, and he asked me something. "Would you like to do this again sometime?"

"I would like that very much." I said. I gave him a good night kiss, and I went into my apartment. This place was a wreck. Why was my father so messy? I did not really care at the moment. I kissed Kyoya! It was almost 11 o'clock, and I was definitely ready to go to sleep. I knew it would not come for a while though. I took a shower as I tried to get a handle on my thoughts.

**Kyoya's POV**

I got back from my evening with Haruhi, and words cannot come close to describe what I am feeling. I do not know how she does that to me. How did she transform a Shadow king into a lover boy? I am certain I have an effect on her as well. She does not speak to me like she does to any other host. She likes to challenge me, and I do not mind if I am challenged by her for the rest of my days. Well after a quick shower, I definitely think that it is time to try to sleep. Saturday mornings are the best. No early wake up is required.

KNOCK! KNOCK! I check my phone to see what hour someone has chosen to wake me on this Saturday morning. is highly unreasonable. I was about to get of my bed to answer the door when Haruhi was shoved into my room by a pair of familiar twins.

"Hello Kyoya! Good morning." Haruhi said looking down in as shy manner.

"Haruhi, missed me already?" I replied.

"Within reason, yes. However, it is not my choice to be here at this hour." Haruhi said in a voice that was failing to hide some annoyance.

"Oh really? Well, I'll need you, and your abductors to wait for me in the living room while I get dressed. I should not be more than fifteen minutes." Kyoya said.

"Wow, waking you up was not so difficult after all." Haruhi said chuckling.

"I guess waking up to your face is not so bad." I said, knowing that would incite a blush from her.

She smiled nervously, and exited the room.

**Haruhi's POV**

I had the job of convincing Tamaki and the twins to wait in the living room for Kyoya.

"Why was he so gentle with you?" Tamaki asked. He was still so shocked that I was physically unharmed. I sighed. Tamaki is going to be the end of me. I am only 16. I should not feel like a mother to Tamaki and the twins.

"I think Kyoya, and I will explain that you today." I said talking to my insufferable friend.

"Hey Haruhi! Are you and Kyoya close?"Hikaru inquired.

"Yeah, that could explain how you are unharmed at the moment." Kauru continued.

Tamaki was in a panic. I thought the twins were on my side. I guess that does not mean that I am safe from harassment. Those boys need something to occupy their free time.

"I am not answering you two at the moment." I said bluntly.

I had to pull Tamaki out of his daze. His brain theatre was obviously starring Kyoya and I at the moment.

Kyoya finally walked into the room.

"Hello visitors. I do not remember inviting anyone here today." Kyoya said as he glared at Tamaki. Tamaki gulped.

"Sorry Mommy. I just wanted to find out what you and Haruhi were up to last night. "Tamaki said nervously. Kyoya sighed. It was far too early for him to have patience with this blonde Frenchman.

"We are now officially dating." Kyoya announced. I guess he was taking this direct approach to avoid more trouble in the long run. That is actually smart. He then came over, and grabbed my hand. "That being said, I feel that we need to discuss the physical boundaries between you and Haruhi."

"I completely agree with Kyoya on this matter. "I said to reinforce what Kyoya was saying. I was truly thankful for this. I guess I am Shadow Queen now.

"Haruhi, You cannot date mommy." Tamaki said. He was really sticking to this family illusion of his.

"Kyoya is not my mother." I said. I was very doubtful that my words were getting through to his thick skull. One can hope though.

"Haruhi, does this mean that we can't have you come model our designs at our house?" Hikaru asked. I was not sure about this one.

"Kyoya?" I asked him.

"I think that will be alright." Kyoya said. I was pretty surprised at his answered that way. I really wished he would have said. What is he getting at?

"Yay! Haruhi is still our Barbie doll!" the twins said in unison. Tamaki then went into his emo corner. He was muttering something about devil twins, and mommy being improper with daughter. I will never understand him.

"Tamaki, get out of there right now. I will make sure that you, not our maids, will be cleaning up any mushrooms you cultivate." Kyoya said in a firm voice towards his best friend.

"Yes, Kyoya. I have a question about Haruhi" Tamaki said with a sudden change in attitude. I guess the Shadow King really does know how to reign in the crazy blonde. "Is she allowed to have alone time with Daddy?" Everyone in the room face-palmed. The twins knew the answer to that question. This was going to be a long visit with the host club.

"No, Tamaki. That is coming from me, not Kyoya. I really do not feel like you cannot handle time alone with me. I cannot even keep you out my personal space when he is around." I said in a voice that I did not know could be so assertive.

"I agree with Haruhi. You will need to start respecting her personal space, because I am her protector now. Remember that I do not have Mori's patience." Kyoya said in a way that was making me slightly fearful. I almost feel bad for Tamaki. "Don't even think about it." Kyoya said as he noticed Tamaki was heading to a corner to have a pity party for one.

"It seems that we are all done here. Can I go home now?" I said. I really wanted to get the apartment clean today.

"Well, you are with us now. Why don't you want to do something with us?" Hikaru asked.

"I have to clean house, study, and cook. I am not a rich bastard with maids and cooks." I said. I didn't even care if I caused offense. I had things that I needed to do. This was not getting any of them accomplished.

"Let's go out to lunch. We will bring you home after." Kyoya said. He gave me a look that said "Please, I might kill Tamaki if you are not around."

"Okay." I replied unwillingly. I really did not want to go to lunch with them right now. Tamaki is being insufferable as it is.

"Oh, How wonderful! It will be a lovely family outing!" Tamaki said beaming.

"We are club, not a family. Haruhi is not your daughter. I am your friend, and not you daughter's mother. Repeat that in your head like a mantra." Kyoya said.

After that we got in the limo to go lunch. I guess I should be used to riding in a limo. I don't get it. The subway is perfectly fine by me.

We made our way to a nice 3 star Italian restaurant. I was looking forward to some spaghetti now. I guess getting kidnapped by the host club is not so bad after all.

We were lead to a private room. I guess Kyoya wanted to make sure that Tamaki's behavior would not be witnessed by anyone. That was smart thinking, because before we could place our drink orders Tamaki was already acting a fool. He made fuss about sitting next to me. I sat between Kaoru and Kyoya. I was not going to be harassed by Tamaki while I was trying to eat. Okay that was wishful thinking. He sat across from me, and was close as possible anyway.

"So Haruhi. What was your first date with the Shadow King like?" Hikaru asked.

"We are best friend. We deserve the details." Kaoru continued.

"It was actually fun. We ate a seafood restaurant that was really good. We went star gazing in a park after that." I said. I guess that was good enough for the twins. I hoped. I know what question they have prepared for me next. I may become omniscient like Kyoya. That would be fun.

"That's nice and all, but we really want to know is…" Hikaru started.

"Is if you have kissed." His twin continued. I turned white. This is not something that I wanted to discuss. I had to come up with something witty.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." I replied. Okay, it was a total cliché'. That was all I had though.

"Awe, Kaoru, our toy is no fun." Hikaru pouted.

"Oh, Hikaru. It's not we tell her everything that we do." Kaoru said with a slight fake blush.

"That's because I do not want to know." I said. Tamaki become rather quite. I guess I should be worried. That usually is a sign of a calm before the dramatic storm.

"Haruhi, will you tell your daddy everything about the date. It looked like you were having a good time." Tamaki said as he came out his daze. I guess he was listening to me and the twins talk.

"No way in hell, Tamaki. I do not have to tell you anything." I said.

"WHAT? YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DATE AS IT IS. YOU HAVE TO TELL DADDY EVERYTHING!" Tamaki screamed. Welp, there it is. The dramatic storm has arrived. Kyoya, help please?

"If you do not accept Haruhi and me as a dating couple, then she might decide to leave the host club. Please get your act together. I do not want to her to have to leave."Kyoya said. That completely surprised me. I couldn't believe he said he wanted me around like that. I guess I could get used to this. Shadow Queen status could have some perks.

Tamaki was speechless. He had a lot to think about. Somehow, in the middle of all this craziness we did manage to order and eat lunch. Kyoya paid the bill, and we left. Tamaki was still looking very dejected. This was going to be a long school year.

Tamaki's POV:

I realized something at lunch today. The twins were asking if Kyoya and Haruhi have kissed. I never realized this before, but I no longer want to be her daddy. I want to be the one she kisses. I cannot make a move though. Kyoya and Haruhi would never speak to me again.

This is going to be a long school year. I guess I could start paying more attention to the lovely princesses that I host. Some of them are looking lovelier this year than they did last year.

I guess I will try my best to not interfere in the life of Haruhi and Kyoya. I am their friends though. This will not come easy to me.

This was going through my mind as we were on our way back to Kyoya's house. We arrived there, and the twins were harassing my girl….I mean Haruhi again. As a friend, I could help her right?

"Haruhi! If we do the Batman cosplay, you will have to be Catwoman!" The twins said in unison.

"NO WAY! Skin tight leather is not my style." Haruhi replied to the twins. That statement could have been the death of me. Skin tight leather and Haruhi…. Oh no, I better stop that. She could be taking a role as Shadow Queen. I better not cross her.

"You twins need to stop harassing Haruhi, right now!" I said in an attempt to help her.

"Thanks, Tamaki. I can handle this, though." Haruhi said looking at me. She then put on a brilliant smirk of her own, and turned to the twins. "You would like that, wouldn't you? I would be dressed in all of that skin tight leather, and I would have that whip. It would be fun, but imagine this. If I were dressed like that, then the other boys at school might see. Who wants to deal with a jealous Shadow king? He would blame you."

I heard something that sounded rather unfamiliar. I looked Kyoya's direction, and he was laughing so hard that it was hard to believe that it was him.

"Haruhi, you are absolutely correct." Kyoya said when he finally composed himself. The twins were trying to hide their fear.

"Are we going to this cosplay? I would not object to being Poison Ivy…"Haruhi said as she captured the attention of every one of us. That is almost as bad at Catwoman!

**Author's note:**

**Okay, we watched Batman Forever at work. We watch movies together, because we all go to lunch at the same time. I had to put that in there. I never really watch those movies before, and they are funny. Haruhi as Poison Ivy is interesting to me. I was already trying to give her a new sassiness.**

**Well, here was Chapter 6. I'm sorry that it took so long. I think I should be able to update more regularly now. I spent more time editing this one, so I hope that there are no mistakes. I am sorry if they have any though. Tamaki's POV was difficult for me. He might be growing up a little bit though.**

**Oh, I was listening to Pandora, and I realized a song that is perfect for Tamaki. King of wishful thinking is so him. I recommend New found Glory's remake of it. I will think of a Kyo/Haru song that is not too mushy real soon. Haha. Music helps my writing so much. If it ever gets random, it's because I listen to a wide range of rock. It goes from classic to punk to screamo. Hehe.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review as well, because I love hearing from you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I did it! I kidnapped Kyoya. Just kidding****I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Haruhi's POV:**

Well, I'm dressed as Poison Ivy. I had put on the green piece fitted suit and green tights. There was also a cape draped across my shoulder. It matches the color of my suit, and had leaf designs on it, while fading to a bright red-orange at the end. The twins are geniuses. They then came in to help with my bright red-orange wig and makeup. This was fun. I had to glare at Hikaru though. He tried to insist on adjusting my outfit, but I had it completely under control. I was the first to be ready, so it was time to go show the other hosts.

"Are you are, Haruhi?" Hikaru said

"We have outdone ourselves. It's a pity that you belong to another." Kaoru said sadly.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to step out." I said. I was very nervous. I noticed that Kyoya's eyes were on me first. My blush was showing though the make-up.

"Well, We should hosting boys. That number would have incited a nice profit for the club."Kyoya said. I wouldn't let go of that business man façade. I guess that is what make him, him.

Tamaki was being restrained by Mori and Hunny. I am glad that they are here today. I did not want to be embraced by that crazy senior.

"I just want to tell my little girl how pretty she looks in the cosplay." Tamaki screamed.

"You can do that from over here. Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Hunny said. Mori nodded in agreement with Hunny.

"Thanks. Well, now that I am done you all need to go get changed." I reminded them.

I waited for them to change while doing to work that Kyoya assigned for me.

They all came of the back room, and it was quite interesting to see them in this particular cosplay.

This is the cast of characters-

Batman- Tamaki Kaoru- The Riddler

Hunny- Robin Hikaru- Joker

Mori- Alfred(Bruce Wayne's butler) Kyoya- Two-face

Kyoya as Two-face was so amazing. Hikaru and Kaoru only had about 10 minutes to apply that make-up, but it looked like they took hours to do it. He looked good too. The look was perfect for him. The dark side was the side that only thinks about merits. The good side is the side that drew me to start falling for him. It is the side of him that most people never get to see.

"It's time to greet the customers." Kyoya said, breaking me away from my thoughts. We lined up the door. This cos-play was a surprise to the customers, so their reactions were more dramatic than normal. They were crowding Kyoya, and giving him a lot of attention. I was not jealous. I was not even annoyed. I was amused that these girls were all fawning over someone who only has eyes for me. I know the relationship is new, but it feels like he has always been a part of my life.

The hosts all get settled with their customers. I decided to sit with Kyoya, since he was actually hosting today. It was nice to see him having a good time. I knew it was all platonic and innocent. I got up to go get some more tea. I went to back to make some coffee and tea for the guests and the hosts. I was almost done, when I turned around, and was met with a surprise. Kyoya was standing right in front of me. I almost bumped into him.

"Hello there." He said with a smirk. He then took me in his arms, and kissed me fiercely. His fingers were laced into my fake hair. His other hand was on my back, and it was a little low for my comfort. I still kissed him back. We broke apart, and he seemed smug. I didn't know if I wanted to slap him, or kiss him again.

"I think you need to get back out there, Kyoya." I said when I finally caught my breath.

"I'll help carry those." He said as he grabbed the tray with coffee, and followed me.

The rest of the club time was very pleasant. The Joker and the Riddler are not supposed to hang over each other like Kaoru and Hikaru did, but what are you going to do? They were very convincing villains otherwise. The guest left, and I was slammed by someone. I did not have to guess who. Kyoya came over to my rescue, and it was funny to see "Batman" go to the corner to sulk.

"Will he ever grow out of that?" I asked Kyoya with a sigh.

"I do not believe that to be likely." Kyoya said trying to hide his amusement.

"Tamaki, you have a meeting with your father. I suggest that you go get changed, or you will be late." I said in an attempt to stop the mushrooms.

"Oh! My little girl is worried about her daddy being late. That's so cute!" Tamaki wailed with excitement.

"Or maybe…"Hikaru started. "She is trying to get you to leave." Kaoru finished.

"No! My little would not do that to me! Would you?" He said as he turned his pleading eyes towards me.

"Yes. I would do that. I am that evil." I said bluntly. I have been dealing with him enough this year already. Kyoya blocked Tamaki from going into the corner. That was fine by me. I was going to refuse to clean up the mushrooms anyway.

"Tamaki, I suggest you stop harassing Haruhi, and go get ready for your meeting with your father."Kyoya said while shooting mental daggers at Tamaki.

After the twins and Tamaki left Kyoya still had some work to do for the Host club finances. I have no idea how Kyoya can keep the club running with Tamaki's expensive ideas. He somehow manages to make it happen. We finished our work. I was sitting on the couch with his spare laptop. He picked up his laptop, and before I knew he had me pinned down on the couch below him. I'm guessing he liked me as Poison Ivy. He usually is not this affectionate. He went gentle with his lips at first, but then there was a sense of urgency in his body language. I was kissing him back, but then he heard my stomach growl.

"I guess that someone is hungry." Kyoya said as he chuckled. We both got changed out of our costumes, and put them away. Kyoya took me a nice restaurant. My father was at work, so he came in with me.

"Haruhi, I might have to ban cosplays like that in the future. You just look too good, and I don't want Tamaki freaking out. "Kyoya said as I put water on for some tea.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" I said smiling.

"Not really. I just don't want to deal with Tamaki being a nuisance."Kyoya said. There was some jealousy there, but he was trying to hide it.

We drank our tea, and talked for a while. It was nice to be with Kyoya away from school. He seemed like he was quickly getting comfortable around me.

"Hey Kyoya, It's almost 10. It might be time for you to go home." I said when I realized that I was getting tired, and what time it was. Kyoya checked his phone for the time, and sighed.

We waited for his driver to arrive, but I didn't want my day with him to end. He gave me a quick kiss, and went on his way.

When I got to school the next morning, I noticed something odd. Tamaki was really upset. This wasn't his usual "over dramatic childish" upset. He was truly upset about something.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" I asked as I approached him.

"My meeting with my father yesterday was awful. It seems that Éclair is coming here. I was ordered to escort her, but I am pretty sure that there is more to it than that."

"I am sorry, Tamaki. You should just see her again and see how it goes. She is probably being forced into this too." I said.

"Thanks, Haruhi. You always know what to say." Tamaki said as he actually gave me a normal hug. This is a nice change. I am not fighting for breath right now.

"Ahem." Kyoya said. I did not see he come up behind Tamaki and I.

"Good morning, Kyoya." I said while I began walking with Kyoya. "See you later, Tamaki"

"I saw you near Tamaki, and I didn't have to rescue you. Is he alright?" Kyoya inquired.

"He is stressed, because Éclair is coming here." I said as I wanted to keep Kyoya in the loop.

"That's an interesting development. I wonder what will come of it."

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for reading this. If you are still with me I am grateful for your patience. I am going to try to update more regularly. I will never completely abandon this story though. I know this chapter is short, but I think the story will flow better this way. It was also help me update faster.**

**How did Éclair end up in my story? I have no clue. Well, we will see what she brings in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I'll stop trying to kidnap Kyoya. His family does have a private police force after all!**

Tamaki's POV

I was really nervous about today. I wanted to find out what was going to happen with Éclair. Kyoya has informed that she has requested to sit with me today. I don't mind her presence, but I am worried that she might harbor negative feelings towards Haruhi. She may have not have eyes for me, but I value her very much as a friend. Kyoya seems really happy, and his mask of emotionless is down a lot more often. She really has a wonderful effect on him, so there is no way I will try to stand in their way.

Haruhi was setting for Host club this afternoon, and she noticed that I was not my usual self.

"Tamaki, you look pretty out of it. What is going on?" Haruhi asked me. I did not want to tell her, but I have to answer when she is looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"It's about Éclair." I said with a sigh.

"I do not think you should worry about it. She seemed like she was hiding some type of pain. I do not think she will act against any of your friends or you. If she does, then she would be making a big mistake. Two demons of the host club are united more closely than ever before. " Haruhi spoke in a tone of voice that left me no choice but to calm down. She was so confident, and this is another wonderful change I noticed in her. She is not that shy little girl that stumbled into our club room. I am so proud of my little gi…. I mean my friend.

"Gentlemen, it is time to open the club." Kyoya said as he broke me away from my thoughts. I can do this. She is just another princess.

That was when the doors opened, and I saw Éclair for the first time since the day of the Ouran fair. She was beautiful. She was wearing less makeup, and her natural beauty was stunning. Her hair was that natural lovely light brown, and her bright blue eyes were absolutely breathtaking. She smiled at me, and my heart was almost ready to melt. I haven't felt this way since I realized Haruhi was a girl. I had to compose myself though. I am a host, after all. I escorted her to my station along with two other lovely princesses. Haruhi then came to our station with a pot of tea, and she stopped.

"Well Hello. Haruhi Fujioka." Éclair said with a satisfied smile.

"You recognized me." Haruhi said as she looked a little worried.

"Of course, I knew your true gender the whole time. I had to do my research." Éclair whispered in Haruhi's ear with a light chuckle.

"Oh my, she is a female Kyoya", I thought to myself.

"Éclair, that is very impressive that you can do that type of research." I said. I was both fearful and impressed.

"Well, Tamaki. I will leave to your hosting duties. Have fun!" Haruhi said as she walked away with a smile.

**Haruhi's POV:**

I went bring tea to Tamaki's station first, because I wanted to see how he doing. He seemed to be doing well. After I went to bring tea to the twin's station I went sit near Kyoya to help with the Host club account.

"Haruhi, What do you think of Éclair?" Kyoya asked. He was also concerned about the familiar French girl hanging around the club. We all know how their last encounter with a French girl went. Who can forget Renge?

"She said she knew my gender the whole time. Sound familiar?" I said to him nervously.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Maybe she does have a good intuition when it comes to getting information on people." Kyoya replied.

"I am concerned about Tamaki. There is more to her being her than his family told him. I know it!" I said. I was trying to get Kyoya to take this seriously.

"If she has bad intentions, I can assure that I will be 2 steps ahead of her, dear." Kyoya spoke in a sooth voice to calm me. I worked very well.

"I believe you. We will just have to see what happens." I said. I was feeling a lot calmer than before.

I helped Kyoya balance for the club budget until club was over.

"Haruhi! Do you want a ride home with your daddy?" Tamaki said at me with way to much hopefulness.

"I think I would rather ride with my boyfriend." I said honestly. This caused a reaction from Tamaki that annoyed me to no end. He has succumbed to a new tactic. He sat down on the floor in front of me. He then wrapped his arms and legs around my leg. He was trying to keep me from leaving without.

"KYOYA! Can I get a little help here?" I screamed. My demon aura was not working, and Tamaki was not going anywhere. I can't believe this.

"If you do not let her go, then she will stop helping me to manage the club. Do you want her to stay away?" Kyoya said hoping that this would work. It did work! Tamaki released himself, and ran out of the door.

"So how much is debt now?" I asked Kyoya playfully.

"You will have to come to dinner with me tonight as payment. There is no getting out of this. Do not make me send my officers after you." Kyoya said with a real smile.

"No! I have to do this?" I said laughing as he took my hand and we left the clubroom.

We were at a restaurant a couple of hours later, and it was so nice to be out with him again.

This time hopefully we will not see Tamaki. It is bad enough that we saw him during our very first date.

"Kyoya, does your family know about us?" I asked.

"No. I have been very nervous about telling them. My father would approve. My brothers might be angry though. They settled into arranged marriages without giving real love a thought." Kyoya said sadly. "I do know that my sister will be on my side. She never wanted me to live like her."

"I do not like being hidden from your family." I said.

"I understand very much Haruhi. I will see to it that they know soon. That also means that you need to prepare yourself for dinner with my father and siblings." Kyoya said while disguising some nervousness. I read him well, even though the other hosts are a mystery to me.

Kyoya's POV

It was time for me to leave with Tachibana to pick up Haruhi. I told my father about her, and he was thrilled. I thought he would have planned an arranged marriage for me by now. I really was surprised when he seemed pleased with this arrangement.

I arrived at the Fujioka apartment, and Haruhi was ready to come with me already. The twins must have provided her with new clothes upon hearing that she is dating me. I do not know if I can ever give her the title "girlfriend". It just does not seem to fit what we are. However I suppose that it how most people would describe us.

She is wearing a dark purple satin cocktail dress with black heels. These heels looked more manageable than the ones that they usually forced her to wear. Her make-up was a little darker this time, but it still was subtle.

"You look lovely, Haruhi." I said which caused her cheeks to redden slightly.

"Thanks Kyoya. My father did my face before he went to work. He is thrilled that I am going to meet your family." Haruhi said as she locked the door.

She was fidgeting in the limo, and I knew that she had something on her mind.

"Haruhi, Is something everything all right?" I asked.

"I am little nervous. It is going to be a dinner with just your family, so I feel like too much focus will be on me." Haruhi admitted with a sigh.

"I already told that my father approves of you. If my brothers have anything they will be dealing with Father and me." I reassured her.

"What is your sister like?" She asked.

"She is a very nice person. She is a little like Tamaki. She visits often, even though she has a husband to tend to. She even tried organizing my room once. It resulted in my clothes getting all over the floor." I said while remember how lucky I am to have a family member that is not completely

"I cannot wait to meet her. I would imagine she would like a sister figure with all of the brothers she has." Haruhi said smiling. I was glad to see her mood lighting up a bit.

We enjoyed the rest of the ride together with talk about my family until we arrived at my family's mansion.

**A/N: I am sorry it's been so long, and it's another short chapter. I am questioning my writing abilities, but I am sure that I will find a way to finish this story. My job just takes my mental energy to do this away from me. I don't think I will post a fanfic after this, unless I write it out completely first. So, If you follow me, you might get a whole story at one time**

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So, next chapter we will see how Kyoya's brothers react to Haruhi. They haven't met her yet. **

**I am having trouble writing, and I am sorry. Thanks to those who are reading this anyway. There is an imaginary box of cookies for anyone who reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Ouran.**

**Fuyumi's POV:**

I really excited to meet Kyoya's new little girlfriend. This is so exciting! I was worried that the host club activities would make it hard for him to date while he was still in high school. I am happy to see that he found someone that my father seems to approve of.

My two older brothers and I were already seated in the dining room, and after 15 minutes of my impatient waiting Haruhi and Kyoya finally arrived. Haruhi is just a doll. Her gorgeous brown eyes and her shoulder length brown hair were just so cute. Is she wearing a Hitachiin dress? It looks so lovely.

"Hello dear! You must be Haruhi! These are my brothers Akito and Yuichi. I believe you have met my father once. His name is Yoshio!" I smiled at the darling girl. She looks like a down to earth girl that really would take me in as a sister. She is also a commoner, so that means I will get to learn more about that culture!

She looked around at the people that she was just introduced to. "It's nice to meet all of you!" She smiled and took the seat that Kyoya pulled for her, and they sat down.

"So Haruhi. What is that your dad does for a living?" My father asked Haruhi.

"He is a bartender. I am a scholarship student, so that is how I have come to attend Ouran," Haruhi said while looking slightly ashamed.

"Father! You knew that already. Why are you asking her questions to make feel like she is less than us?" I asked.

"Fuyumi, thanks. I can handle this though. I may not have access to as many resources as your family does to help me get where I want to be, but I strive to have a successful law career to help others. It is not about superficial merit with me," Haruhi took me by surprise.

"Haruhi, I think that we can leave now if you wish. We can get something to eat on our way to your apartment," Kyoya said speaking to Haruhi.

"Oh! I want to come!" I said with childlike enthusiasm. I do not know how I have become this way while being raised as a part of this family.

"Of course, Fuyumi. You are most welcome to come with us," my brother said looking at me. He actually smiles. I think that great to have the high honor of seeing my brother show emotion.

Kyoya escorted Haruhi and I to the car. My older brothers, Akito and Yuichi, are still discussing some matters with our father. I am sure that Haruhi and I are the only women that have ever spoken to my father that way.

"Here we are, ladies," Kyoya said as he opened the door to the restaurant for us.

**Haruhi's POV:**

It was nice to see that Kyoya was beginning to relax when we arrived at the restaurant. He seemed very pleased with the way I spoke to his father. Honestly, I have no clue where that came from. It felt like someone else took over, and it was not me talking to the Ootori patriarch.

"Haruhi! What type of law are you going to practice?" Fuyumi asked, breaking me out of my daze.

"I think I would like to handle child custody cases. There is still a lot for me to think about, but I hope to do everything that I can to help others. My mother was a lawyer, so she gives me motivation to pursue this type of career," I answered her with a smile. It was bittersweet to think of my mother, but liked to think that she is proud of who I was.

"I think that is very admiral of you, Haruhi," Kyoya said looking at me. I felt a little heat rising to my cheeks. I hope that I was not blushing. I was never aiming to be that giddy schoolgirl.

"You are too cute together!" Fuyumi squealed.

"That is not why we are together, but thank you Fuyumi," Kyoya said.

"Yeah right, brother! Look at her eyes. Her looks definitely caught your eye before you really got to know her," Fuyumi stated with confidence.

"I suppose I could never deny that idea completely," Kyoya said with smirk. I was really feeling pretty flustered by this point.

"Well Kyoya, It is getting pretty late. I want to get back home. It may be Friday, but I have an apartment to clean," I said a few minutes after we finished eating.

"That is fine, Haruhi. We will drop you off first, and then we will bring Fuyumi home on our back to the Ootori mansion," Kyoya said.

"Why can't you just say home?" I said in a tone of annoyance. Kyoya gave me a coy smile.

"Because Haruhi, I am a rich bastard," He said.

"That you are, that you are," I muttered as Kyoya lead Fuyumi and I out of the restaurant.

**Kyoya's POV:**

I just arrived home from my night with Fuyumi and Haruhi. It was lovely to see the two young women that I hold respect for getting along so well. I want to check to see if any photo books sold while I was out this evening, so I signed onto to my computer.

I have a facebook account for several purposes. It helps me learn about what customers like, and I like to get the word out for special Host club events. I see that I have 2 new messages.

_Tamaki: Mon Ami! We need to play Tennis this weekend! I haven't seen you that much since you have been spending so much time with daughter._

That message was in no way a shocker.

_Éclair: What do you see in that Haruhi? She may be smart, but I have the resources that will help you get to where you want to go in life._

_Kyoya: I thought you had eyes for Tamaki. I am pleased to hear differently. I did get slightly jealous seeing you hang around him. I think my coolness is more suited to your nature. When would like to meet?_

_Éclair: Any time you like, handsome._

**Tamaki's POV:**

It was a lovely Saturday morning, and I wanted to surprise Haruhi with a surprise from her da…. friend. I was about to call my driver to come pick me up, but my housekeeper told me of a surprise visitor.

It was Éclair! This was a lovely surprise.

"Hello Princess!" I said with a charming smile. Wow, she looks lovely. The light purple dress and her loose wavy curls are a flattering combination on her.

"Hello Tamaki. I thought you might like a visitor this weekend," she said looking down shyly.

"It is really nice to see this morning. Would you like some tea?" I said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. You are such a charming host," Éclair said smiling at me. I am pretty sure that I am getting lost in those eyes.

"Thank you, but it is nothing in comparison to how lovely of a guest that you are," I said with meaning.

"You are too kind," she said as I went to get our tea. I like to give the maids time off on the weekends. My grandmother does not have to know.

"Here is the tea, Princess. Please let me know if you need anything. I decided to give the hardworking maids an extra day off," I explained to her.

"That's very unusual of people in our social circle to do, but it was a nice gesture," she replied.

"Well, I am that you think so. Commoners are actually very hardworking and smart people. I have a lot of respect for them," I said as I started to drink my tea with her.

"Oh Tamaki, I completely agree," She smiled at me while speaking.

"What would you like to do today? It's very lovely outside. Maybe we should for a walk in the park?" I smiled. I wonder what my day with her will bring.

**A/N: Are you still there? Yay, I'm sooooo happy that you have read this! I can go on and on about why this took so long, but that would be little pointless.**

**I know Éclair is little all over the place. I know what Kyoya is doing too. We will find out more what he is up to in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews from my last chapter! I almost cried of happiness. It really meant a lot to me.**

**Thanks to dancing fingers, mtnikolle, Tracey4t,Shaded Starlight, Phantom Writer, , KatherineAsuna, blackangel150, mcangel1976, and guest D.**

**Oh, yeah for every chapter I post I'll give a shout out to an amazing fanfic writer. This one is….. Himizu-chan! I have been private messaging her, and she is great fanfic writer with a funny personality!**

**My new job is going well, and I feel much better now. This story should be more active now….I mean it. Anyways, I think this will have about 3 more chapters. I spent more time editing than usual. Please let me know if I need to work on anything! Oh, and I'm too lazy to fix the other chapters. sorry about that.**

**Okay, last note of this chapter. I am right now working on the next chapter! I won't get all lazy this time!**


End file.
